¿Que ocurrió en esos tres años?
by NatLB
Summary: Algo paso en esos tres años. Sirius y Remus pensaban que solo era el tiempo que se habían dado pero algo mas surgió de esos años. Problemas, peleas y supuestos hijos de Black aparecen.


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece obviamente a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos.

No escribo con fines de lucro ni nada de eso, solo para calmar mi imaginación (?) y mente nada inocente (?).

Otra historia de mis cachorros... espero que les guste **;)**

**Nota Autora: **Bueno... esta pequeña historia loca que nació en menos de 5 días (en realidad tres pero la aplace en escribir xD)

* * *

**¿Que ocurrió en esos tres años?**

Remus se apretaba el puente de la nariz, tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca molesta en la cara. Golpeaba el piso con el pie y respiraba sonoramente.

Al frente había otra mujer (séptima de lo que va del mes) diciendo que la hija que tiene es de Sirius.

No… si Remus no se molesta ¿Para qué? ¿Con que motivo? Solo tenía un desfile de todas las mujeres con las que Sirius se encamo en esos años y cada una venia con un hijo o hija que supuestamente era de SU ACTUAL PAREJA, Sirius Black.

Increíble que algunas mujeres vengan con niños de 8 años…  
Le faltarían 10 para que la fecha sea creíble. Harry tenía 17 años cumplidos hace poco por ende "un hijo o hija" de Black tendría que ser mayor a su ahijado.

—¿Remus estas bien?— pregunto Lily, única que en cierta forma le entendía. Remus le sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

—Necesito despejarme— hablo para luego desaparecer del departamento.

Si, ahora vivían en un departamento en Londres Muggle. Gracias a claras visitas que irrumpieron en el pueblo de Remus y como no podían vivir en la Antigua y Ancestral Casa de los Black ya que Regulus vivía con su pareja, una linda muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos negros, trabajaba en un puesto menor en el Ministerio, cuando se topo con el Black, fue amor a primera vista.

Volviendo al tema se tuvieron que mudar del pueblo y terminar en Londres Muggle, aunque la escapada no duro mucho tiempo, solo 8 meses y ya.

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

Sirius estaba escuchando a esa mujer diciendo que la niña que lo acompañaba era suya. Imposible. Tenía 15 años y jamás estuvo con otra persona después de volver con Remus.

Si, salieron durante Hogwarts pero a finales de séptimo tuvieron problemas, razón por la cual se distanciaron. Remus volvió donde sus Padres y Sirius se dedico a vivir la vida loca, ahora esos tres años de "libertad" le pesaban.

—Vamos Sirius reconoce a tu hija— dijo la mujer mientras adelantaba a la niña, se notaba que no entendía nada.

—No puede ser mía— volvía a repetir el Black.

—¡Por supuesto!— dijo enojada —Claro que es tu hija tiene tu pelo y tu carácter—

James, Sirius, Harry y Lily miraron a la pequeña que se encogía en su lugar debido a ser el centro de atención. Carácter Black descartado. Pelo coincidentemente negro.

—Lo siento— dijo Lily —pero no es hija de Sirius ya que es menor que Harry, que tiene 17— le explico a la mujer.

—No— negó la mujer —se le olvida esa noche de copas— trato de decir algo en su favor, recordaba vagamente como era Black.

—Aquí entro yo— James se paro del asiento y paso un brazo por los hombros de su hermano —me he encargado de cuidar el pulgoso, no se ha ido de copas con nadie excepto Remus— dijo solemne.

—¿El delgaducho?— pregunto. La niña abrió los ojos interesada —¿Qué tiene que ver?— la pequeña se acomodo para escuchar mejor a la vez que se mordía el labio mientras miraba el piso, se notaba que recordaba algo.

—¡MI PAREJA!— grito Black —y tu— apunto a la pequeña —ni pienses en el… porque es mío— termino diciendo a la altura de la pequeña y con los ojos amenazantes.

La pequeña frunció el entrecejo —no es justo…— susurro.

—Me importa una mierda, fuera de mi casa. AHORA— con eso se fue a la puerta y miro a las dos extrañas que permanecían adentro.

—Si lo vemos por gusto, quizás es hija de mi padrino— comento Harry a su Madre. Lily rio ante la ocurrencia de su hijo.

La mujer seguía en shock ante la magnitud de tal revelación.

—Ya escucharon fuera las dos— dijo James empujando a ambas hasta la puerta.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del departamento Sirius le saco la lengua a la niña, se sobo su miembro frente a ella —MIO— aclaro y les cerro en las narices.

—¡SIRIUS!— grito molesta Lily de que hiciera eso frente a una niña.

—Como sea pelirroja— quito importancia al tema y busco a Remus con la mirada.

—Se fue— informo Harry a su padrino. Sirius agacho la cabeza y se dejo caer en el sillón. Puros problemas.

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

Remus estaba en una pastelería atiborrándose de cualquier cosa con "chocolate" en el nombre.

—Disculpa pero ¿puedo sentarme?, todo está ocupado— dijo una muchacha con un plato de torta de chocolate. Remus observo el lugar, estaba lleno, asintió a la joven quien con una sonrisa se sentó.

Comieron en silencio durante un principio hasta que la joven dejo la cereza a un lado y Remus se la saco del plato para comérsela, costumbre que siempre tenía con Sirius, James y Lily, excepto Harry, ahí era guerra por quien se comía la cereza ajena.

—Perdón— se disculpo cuando cayó en cuenta que no era ninguno de sus amigos quien tenía al frente.

—Tranquilo… no me gustan— sonrió —Mucho gusto, me llamo Alex— termino cuando Remus le estrecho la mano.

—Remus Lupin— se la quedo mirando un momento extrañado —¿Tu… apellido…?—

—Huérfana, prefiero no tener uno, por ahora— dijo antes de seguir comiendo el resto de torta.

—Lo siento— se disculpo.

—Franfriguo— trago —perdón. Tranquilo da igual, se supone que nos dan uno al salir pero preferí no tener—

—¿Alguna razón?— lo Merodeador no se deja nunca.

—Quiero un apellido que me llegue además que nunca me ofrecieron uno— comento como si nada pero Remus vio como se opacaba la mirada de Alex al decir esto último.

—¿Ofrecerte?— pregunto, no sabía que se ofrecían pensaba que en un Orfanato te daban uno y ya.

—Si… supuestamente personas que te adoptan o padrinos te dan su apellido al salir, nadie me quiso dar y no pedí uno— empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos. Dejo el dinero en la mesa y se despidió con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo lo haces?— pregunto antes de que estuviera más lejos.

—El Director necesita una profesora y bueno… soy excelente en DCAO— sonrió y con eso desapareció entre el tumulto de gente que entraba y salía de la tienda.

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

—¿Una nueva Profesora?— Harry no se lo creía, pensaba que Dumbledore pondría a su tío como Profesor nuevamente.

—Eso parece… aunque es muy joven— comento Remus recordando a Alex.

—¿Qué tanto?— Lily estaba interesada, igual que su hijo pensaba que Remus sería Profesor.

—Cumplirá unos 19 o 20— Harry y Lily abrieron los ojos y se les cayo la mandíbula. ¡Era muy joven para ser Profesora!

—¿A que se deberá?— Lily no quería permanecer con la duda.

—No losé Mama… pero creo que lo sabremos cuando entre a Hogwarts— Remus asintió y Lily tuvo que ceder ante la espera —por cierto tío, Sirius esta triste—

—¿Sirius?— Remus alzo una ceja.

—Padfoot— dijeron Harry y Lily a la vez. Remus sabía que aun con una muralla de defensa no podría contra los ojitos de perrito regañado que Sirius hacia y peor aun cuando era Paddy. Gruño por eso.

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

Harry se entero que su tío llego a la casa y perdono a su padrino ¿Cómo? Imaginación activa así que dejaremos eso hasta allí aunque no sirvió de mucho ya que una nueva visita, ahora con un hijo, apareció y Remus realmente cabreado (¿Quién no?) saco a patadas, MUY literalmente, a Sirius del departamento. Paso las dos semanas antes de ir a su último curso en Hogwarts con su Padrino compartiendo habitación. Más bien ahogándose en la miseria y pena de su Padrino que contagiaba su estado de ánimo. Internamente agradeció entrar a Hogwarts.

—Hola Harry— saludo una castaña. El mencionado se le acerco y con una mano rodeo su cintura para luego besarla en la boca.

—Hola Mione— sonrió pero un brazo lo alejo de ella.

—Es mía Potter— se escucho decir a Malfoy.

—Tranquilo Dragón también tengo uno para ti— dijo para luego besarlo.

Era una relación extraña la que tenían. Harry siempre se sintió atraído por Hermione y cuando arreglo la cosas con Draco se dio cuenta que todo lo de antes era porque le gustaba y quería su atención. Draco estaba en las mismas y también sentía algo por la comelibros, en una noche de borrachera en medio del sexo ambos se confiesan (gritan en medio del orgasmo el nombre de Hermione), los días siguientes fueron extraños hasta que muy decididos hablaron entre ellos aclarando los sentimientos, dándose cuenta que ambos se gustaban pero también gustaban de la Gry. Hablaron con ella y ella les explico que le pasaba lo mismo. Decidieron entonces empezar a salir los tres por extraño que parezca.

En un principio Draco pensaba que Weasly se opondría pero la misma Hermione lo calmo diciéndole que salía con Krum. Malfoy jamás imagino que saldría con Víctor pero si era amor a primera vista, le valía mientras no tocara de más a sus parejas.

—Chicos… hola— saludo Ron.

Así se encontraron en el tren con Theo y Neville, Luna acompañada por Blaise y su amigo Puff Christopher Hall. Conversaron de las vacaciones se pusieron al día y se enteraron que Luna empezó a salir con Christopher.

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

Para esa hora James Potter estaba que reventaba, tenía en el auto a su esposa y los otros atrás. Remus bufaba y Sirius intentaba que lo perdonase, lo que traía problemas ya que Lily hacía de intermediaria, una que se enojaba y demandaba la atención de James. ¡Casi chocan… cinco veces!

Al llegar al departamento de Remus (por eso el auto) se bajo cerrándole en la cara a Black.

—Señor Lupin— saludo una joven.

—Señorita Amanda— dijo este sorprendido de verla —No la esperaba hasta más tarde— tres cabezas dentro del auto miraban la escena.

—Tengo que hacer y cómo las cosas se complicaron pensé que podríamos ver los papeles antes— se explico. Un perro empezó a ladrar y gruñirle dentro del auto de James.

—PADFOOT— advirtió Potter con un tic en el ojo.

—Pasemos antes de que ese chucho me muerda— dijo a la mujer. Ella sonrió y se despidió de los otros.

Una puerta se abrió y Remus quedo en su lugar sin meter las llaves en la cerradura —No Paddy, no vendrás aun sigo enojado contigo— hablo sin voltear. La mujer vio como el perro se devolvía al auto con el rabo entre las piernas.

—Interesante perro ¿Qué raza es?— pregunto.

—Ahora le parece lindo y todo, pero cuando lo tenga le odiara por todas las perras en celo que le trae— dijo molesto, dejo que pasara la mujer y cerro de un portazo viendo directamente a unos ojos grises. Era una actitud infantil pero estaba en su derecho, había aguantado mucho tiempo ya.

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

Menos de una semana de eso y Harry estaba impaciente por la clase de DCAO, afortunadamente el Jueves le tocaba a primera hora.  
Cuando entraron los alumnos notaron que ella estaba presente y con una actitud relajada.

—Advertencias— fue lo primero que dijo —Puedo ser buena onda y todo pero si me molestas te partiré el culo. Si eres un buen estudiante no deberás permitir que otros te pisoteen en mi clase. Si molestas y humillas a otros alumnos me encargare de gruñirte, morderte y finalmente de desmembrarte. ¿Todo claro?— la mayoría asintió estupefactos.

—¿Su nombre Profesora?— pregunto Hermione ya que no se había presentado.

—Cierto… Alex… sin apellido ya que no tengo y por ahora no importa— saco su varita y apunto al armario de la entrada —¿Quién sabe enfrentarse a un Dementor?—

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

—Cariño llego una carta de Harry— dijo James a su esposa mientras esta desparasitaba a un perro. Sirius había decidido ir a espiar a Remus después de que lo viera con esa tal Amanda. Remus lo descubrió y lo hechizo para que se llenara de pulgas.

—Estoy ocupada ¿me la puedes leer?— James asintió.

—_"Mama me toco con la Profesora, en verdad no tiene apellido y es muy buena en clases de DCAO, nos dejo exhausto aunque es raro… Hermione dice que le parece familiar todo esto, le preguntare al Director. Saludos y cuiden a mi Padrino"—_ James observo a su esposa, estaba pensativa.

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

Las siguientes clases de DCAO eran puro entrenamiento físico para los alumnos. La Profesora se encargo de que su Clase sea similar a un Club de Duelo. Siempre mostraba la técnica pero a su forma ya que así dejaba que sus alumnos experimentaran y la magia fluyera mejor.

A Hermione le parecía raro que ella lanzara los hechizos girando la muñeca derecha y apuntando hacia arriba o que con un movimiento desde abajo hacia arriba, levantara la varita pero llegara a tope con el otro brazo a la altura de los hombros.  
Eran técnicas tipo cuerpo a cuerpo y por instinto, pero al contrario, durante la teoría de la clase era muy meticulosa, siempre llamaba, callaba o hacia algo dejando la mano derecha al nivel de la cadera pero alejándola de ella con la posición de la mano como si fuese a agarrar algo. Cuando entregaba su varita la deslizaba por la otra mano y la pasaba afirmada solo por el dedo pulgar y el índice, como si fuera descuidada pero se le notaba el agarre firme, tenía confianza en lo que hacía.

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

Remus tenía problemas con el papeleo. Era un Licántropo y jamás dejaría de serlo, lo tenía asumido y su historial estaba intacto, jamás se aprovecho de su situación y trataba que de todos estuvieran a salvo, había cuidado de Harry muchos meses. ¿Por qué no podía adoptar? Pregunta estúpida pero igual.

Lo que más quería Remus era un hijo o hija, sabía que estando con Sirius jamás lo tendría pero que ahora ultimo aparecieran mujeres afirmando que tenían con él, solo aumento el deseo dormido de criar a un pequeño.  
No le había dicho a Sirius ya que estaban peleados pero necesitaba hablar con él. Había solo una oportunidad de que le permitieran adoptar y era si la magia de Sirius protegía al pequeño hasta que tuviera 17 años. El problema era eso, Sirius jamás querría proteger a alguien de él, sería como darle la razón al resto del mundo de que era peligroso.

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

Sirius estaba en casa de James se había negado en rotundo ir donde Remus después de que le explicara la situación, sabía que Remus quería tener cachorritos pero no pensó que llegaría a ver papeleo. Podría haberle avisado y ver el por otro medios pero no… tenía que escoger la última opción. La Magia cuidaría al pequeño de peligro inminente, en otras palabras siempre que Remus quisiera estar con su "hijo o hija" debería ser solo y cuando este Sirius presente y dando el permiso a través de su magia. No. Ni loco haría eso.  
Otra discusión con Remus, al parecer viviría permanentemente con los Potter ese año. Llevaba 3 meses (y dos semanas) en esa casa y al parecer había aumentado de peso por la falta de actividad física (hacer el amor con su Moony)

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

Alex daba vueltas por la calle buscando una dirección, le habían dicho que el Profesor Lupin era excelente y como ella necesitaba ayuda con el Club de duelo ¿Qué mejor? El asunto ¿De dónde le sonaba Lupin?

Ya llevaba perdida un buen rato, para ellas todas las malditas casas eran iguales. Un momento… ¿Casas? Ella buscaba un apartamento… PUTA MIERDA.  
Se devolvió refunfuñando hasta que llamo la atención de alguien.

—Alex…— le llamaban pero tan metida estaba en su mundo que no escucho hasta que le tocaron el hombro.

—¿Ah?—

—¿Alex que haces por acá? Deberías estar en Hogwarts—

—Lo sé… pero necesito ayuda con el Club de duelo y no puedo por unos problemillas así que… ¿No sabes donde vive un Lupin?— pregunto.

—Soy yo— Remus suspiro ¿a quién le recordaba esto?

—Guau… ¿entonces me ayudas con las clases?— pregunto antes de bostezar.

Remus lo considero, si le ayudaba tendría que estar en Hogwarts, lo que lo alejaría un tiempo de Sirius y a la vez quizás podría recibir ayuda de Dumbledore. Estaba a cargo del Wizengamot, ¿no? De algo que le sirva el puesto.

—De acuerdo— acepto.

Después de eso fueron al departamento de Lupin a buscar algunas cosas y se aparecieron en Hogwarts, desde allí avisaría a Lily porque si no el mismo Sirius le prohibiría irse.

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

Que decir cuando Lily leyó la carta de Remus. Sirius literalmente se encerró en el baño. Contrario a la reacción esperada por James y Lily, aun siguen en shock.

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

Alex y Remus estuvieron a cargo el mes de diciembre del Club de Duelo, las vacaciones de Navidad eran en unos dos días así que decidieron posponer las clases hasta el regreso.

Remus podría volver a la casa o acompañar a Harry en el tren para visitar a Lily pero algo llamado Alex se lo impidió, no quería dejarla sola por esas semanas allí.

Una lechuza se apoyo en la mesa donde Alex traspasaba las notas de sus alumnos, intento tomar la carta pero la lechuza le mordió la mano.

—Remus carta— dijo fulminando al ave.

El mencionado se dio vuelta y reconoció la lechuza de Sirius, le quito la carta y vio como el ave atacaba a Alex, le tiraba el pelo, le mordía las orejas y le enterraba las garritas en los brazos cuando ella se defendía.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a Alex transformarse en un híbrido de perro y Lobo y salir correteando al ave que volaba por el pasillo fuera del despacho de ella.

—¿Qu?— iba a preguntar pero la carta de transformo en una Howlers y tuvo que escuchar las peticiones de James, los ruegos de Lily y el reproche de Sirius por abandonarlo. Luego se volvía carta y apareció.

_"Solo dos mujeres aparecieron Remus y él las trato igual que siempre, perdónalo está muy deprimido, ni yo me creo las palabras pero son verdad, pasa comiendo helado y ni siquiera se emborracha o ALGO. ¡Tengo miedo!"_

Suspiro en derrota, tendría que ir a cuidar y mimar a su chucho por esas semanas, luego volvería y si las cosas seguían tranquilas quizás volviera al departamento.

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

Sirius gruño cuando vio salir a Remus de la chimenea con otra persona detrás.

—¡Alex!— saludo Harry cuando vio a su Profesora —¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Remus no quería dejarme sola en la escuela y como no tengo donde caer muerta…— se encogió de hombros dando a entender el resto.

—Pues…—

—Bienvenida— termino Lily por su marido.

—Así que él es Sirius— hablo Alex fijándose en el Black —me moría por conocerte, Remus habla much… algo de ti— se corrigió por su metía la pata, lástima que la metió y peor.

Sirius se dio vuelta y fue a la cocina donde saco crema chantilly y con el envase subió al cuarto de Harry.

—¿La hice?— pregunto.

—Tranquila Alex… Sirius esta sensible…— comento James, suspiro y subió detrás de su hermano.

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

Sirius llevaba dos días encerrado y sin salir, no se explicaba su actitud ni su físico. AUMENTO DE PESO. Tenía una sandia por estomago y melones por cualquier articulación. '_Es por el helado'_ se decía siempre que pasaba por el espejo.

El problema no era solo eso… Remus hablaba mucho con Alex, una muchacha con buen cuerpo, simpática, divertida, gruñona era perfecta para quitarle a su Moony… ¿y él? Depresivo y gordo. Perfecto.

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

Remus no entendía el estado de Sirius, lo veía igual que siempre pero siempre que comía (luego que Harry lo convenciera, nadie sabe cómo, en bajar a compartir a los 5 días de haber llegado) observaba el plato y luego su cuerpo.  
También tenía en conocimiento sus estados de ánimos bastante melancólicos, ni ánimos para bromear tenia. ERA GRAVE LO QUE LE OCURRÍA.

El día que intento hablar con él una nueva visita (mujer con hijo) llego a la casa. Sirius les grito y literalmente las saco jalándoles de la ropa ya que se había transformado en Padfoot.

Todos quedaron boca abiertos cuando vieron la _PRIETA NEGRA_ porque eso no era una perro, era una prieta gorda que tiraba de la ropa. Al volver Sirius vieron como estaba de igual forma. Tendría que hablar con él pero la presencia de la mujer y lo extraño del asunto, le impidieron moverse.

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

Últimos días y volverían a Hogwarts. Harry estaba fuera con sus parejas. James y Lily salieron a pasear así que quedaron solo Alex y la pareja.

—Bueno… estoy aburrida— comento mientras colgaba del sillón —jugare con las pociones— dijo para levantarse y salir de allí.

Remus espero a que se hubiera alejado lo suficiente y se sentó al lado de Sirius.

—¿Estás bien?—

—No—

—¿Qué ocurre?—

—No lo sé—

—Vamos Paddy, confía en mi…— sonrió pero Sirius lo vio feo.

—¿Qué confié en ti? ¿Tú confías en mí? NO— sentencio —aparece una mujer diciendo que tiene un hijo mío y tú te vas—

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te aplauda?— pregunto sarcástico.

—No me recrimines que TÚ— le apunto —quisiste que nos tomaremos un tiempo—

—Y bien que lo aprovechaste— Remus se paro molesto.

—No me des la espalda— le tomo del hombro y lo obligo a girarse —sabes que eres el único pero a la primera escapada te vas. TE FUISTE A HOGWARTS— dio a entender.

—¿Qué tiene?— en algún momento Remus se había perdido.

—Que quien parece que busca una aventura o terminar con esto eres tú— dijo afectado. Remus se odio por llevar a Sirius a este estado —pero sabes que no me importa— Remus alzo una ceja alarmado —Te odio. Terminamos— con eso desapareció de la casa.

Remus quedo en su lugar. Quería buscarlo pero debían volver a Hogwarts antes que los alumnos, se había comprometido con Albus y al parecer el podría lograr que adoptara un hijo junto con Sirius ¿Para qué? Ahora dudaba.

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

Dos meses llevaba Remus comiéndose las uñas, no sabía nada de Sirius y las últimas Lunas Llenas Lunatico le dio a entender que estaba enojado con él por no buscar a su pareja.

Había pedido ayuda a James, Harry, Lily, Alex hasta Albus pero nadie sabía nada de Sirius Black.

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

En otro lugar de ubicación desconocida.

—No hay errores—

—Debes estar bromeando… yo pensé que… no puede ser— dijo el pelinegro alarmado.

—Te lo repito la prueba salió…—

—Si— le corto —no quiero volver a escucharlo—

—No sé de qué te quejas no es el primero— comento.

—¿QUÉ?— grito.

—No es el primero… ¿estás bien? Sirius. ¡SIRIUS!— grito al ver desmayado a Black en el suelo —Mierda—

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

Cuatro meses más y aun no tenía noticias de Sirius, en verdad borro todo rastro de su existencia.

Remus tenía un extraño presentimiento desde un mes atrás como si le paso algo de importancia. No sabía si bueno o malo, rogaba por la primera.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunto Alex.

—No… terminamos el año. Harry se graduara y Sirius no lo verá— comento sin decir lo que pensaba, no estaba preparado para hablar con alguien.

—Tranquilo— le golpeo el hombro suavemente —yo creo si aparecerá, es su ahijado— le sonrió a Remus quien salto de su lugar. Había visto la misma sonrisa de Sirius, probablemente en verdad se estaba volviendo loco.

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

La graduación llego para los alumnos de séptimo.

Remus junto con los Profesores se sentaron delante de los alumnos. El director dijo unas palabras y se entregaron unos recuerdos de sus pasos por Hogwarts. Así siguió hasta que al decir las palabras "Ahora son ex alumnos de Hogwarts, disfruten todo lo q…" todos los alumnos lanzaron sus gorros y túnicas al cielo del Gran Comedor.

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

Harry recibía los abrazos de todos, sus padres, amigos, parejas, conocidos, tíos. Miro a la gente pero no vio a su Padrino. Triste fue a su lugar a sentarse y ver por última vez la postal de los alumnos de Séptimo año.

—No olvidaras mi abrazo ¿verdad?— se escucho a alguien que le preguntaba a su espalda, no tenía que ser un genio para saber quién era.

Harry se levanto de un salto de la silla y se lanzo a los brazos de Sirius Black.

—¡PADRINO!— grito cuando le sintió.

—Harry, te felicito— dijo en el oído de este. Harry se separo y con los ojos vidriosos le sonrió pero antes de decir algo señalo hacia atrás de él.

Sirius quedo tieso en su lugar pero Harry lo obligo a darse vuelta. A lo lejos vio a Malfoy y Snape hablando con Remus respecto de Draco por como lo señalaban.  
Remus asintió y sonrió a Draco para después darle la mano y felicitarlo por cualquier motivo. Los otros se alejaron y Remus suspiro, camino hasta sentarse y apretarse el puente de la nariz. Se le notaba, enojado, triste y tantos sentimientos que solo Sirius era capaz de reconocer.

Harry lo tomo del brazo y le obligo a caminar. El sonido de algo rompiéndose llamo la atención de todos.

—Señor Black— escucho a su lado, giro y pudo ver a Lein, una elfa domestica —Señor Black— le llamaba aun en medio del silencio del lugar. Sirius sabia, era imposible no saber el motivo de su presencia allí pero no podía moverse y mucho menos evitar que dijera algo.

Harry se asomo por detrás de su Padrino y vio a la elfa. Por esa acción no se entero de que fue lo que paso antes. Remus a lo lejos vio el movimiento de su cachorro y reconoció a Sirius y una elfa a su lado. Inmediatamente se paro para hablar con Sirius.

—Señor Black su hijo está llorando— _'¿QUIÉN MIERDA PUSO UN SONORUS A LA ELFA?'_ Fue lo que pensó Black, pareciera que ahora todo el mundo lo miraba. Sentía la mirada de Harry y algunos cercanos que escucharon lo dicho pero además sentía _ESA_ mirada, la mirada de _SU MOONY._

Antes de decir más apareció Regulus con un bulto en brazos.

—Sera un Black pero tiene tu genio cuando grita— dijo entregándole el bulto —tu encárgate de tu hijo— Sirius abrió la boca —sé que es mi sobrino pero no puedo cuidarlo por tanto tiempo— Sirius lo fulmino con la mirada —no me veas así que TU eres el PADRE— se cruzo de brazos y observo el lugar —¿Era hoy?— Sirius asintió —Lo siento— y desapareció en menos que un pestañeo.

Sirius estaba con su hijo en brazos, la mayoría lo miraba.

—Sorpresa…— fue todo lo que dijo antes de intentar desaparecer. Cruzo miradas con Remus y vio lo peor que podían reflejar esos ojos. Aceptación.  
Aceptación de que él tuviera otra vida mucho mejor, como siempre lo quisieron ambos, con cachorritos.

—Hablaremos…— dijo mirando a Remus y desapareció.

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

James y Lily llegaron a casa en un silencio, ningún entendía lo que ocurrió al final de la ceremonia. Sirius tenía un hijo. Era tan loco como imposible ¿Qué no amaba a Remus? Y luego Remus desapareció, Lily estaba nerviosa y se temía lo peor. Los últimos meses, Remus era ahora quien no estaba bien.

Lily escucho a su esposo gritar y como luego un hechizo lo silenciaba.

—Cállate Prongs que me lo despiertas— escucho decir a Sirius. Lily entro como toro a la sala, tenía que hablar con Sirius.

Sirius estaba con un bultito castaño en brazos, era todo blanquito y tenia agarrada en su manita el dedo índice de Sirius. No podía reclamarle nada con esa imagen de Sirius y su hijo.

—Es de Remus— hablo sin pensar. Luego se escucho y quedo en shock.

—Sí, es de Moony— vio como Sirius asentía.

—Mierda Moony— se escucho a James para luego desaparecer.

Sirius alzo una ceja preocupado quería dejar al pequeño en alguna parte pero no podía —Tranquilo, lo encontrara— dijo Lily para calmarlo ya que su tensión alteraba al pequeño. Esperaba que fuera así y que James llegara con Remus.

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

Dos horas más tarde se aparecieron Remus y James en la cocina. Lily le daba de comer al pequeño mientras Sirius (con su físico de antes) revisaba unos papeles.

—¿Moony?— pregunto Sirius. Remus estaba empapado de pies a cabezas.

—¡Se quiso matar!— hablo James. Casi se les salen los ojos a Evans y Black.

—No… ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita? Tropecé en el baño y caí en la tina—

—Es verdad, siempre le pasa— aclaro Sirius recordando las veces que lo encontraba en una pose sugerente con medio cuerpo dentro de la tina.

—ck… lack… BLACK… lluju llamando a Black— escucho la lejana voz de James.

—¿Qué?— pregunto mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Casi nos ahogas a todos en tu baba— le molesto.

—Déjate Cuernitos que tu estaba igual por la pelirroja— contraataco.

—¿Puedes explicarme?— interrumpió Remus sentándose y señalando el bulto en brazos de Lily.

—Bueno… recuerdas que antes de que me viniera a esta casa… tuvimos… bueno tu sabes— Remus asintió —bueno ¡TARAN!— señalo al pequeño.

—Sirius explícate— la mirada del lupino lo dijo todo.

—Bueno al parecer puedo tener hijos…— sonrió preocupado ante lo que diría —y ahora sé porque todas esas mujeres aparecieron diciendo lo de un hijo mío—

—Te escucho— hablaron los otros tres.

—El pequeño Romulo— señalo al bultito que se movía en brazos de Lily —es mi segundo hijo—

—…— nadie dijo nada asimilando la noticia.

Sirius seco la ropa de su Moony y le pidió a Lily que le pasara el pequeño ya que se pondría a llorar. Romulo era como Remus en ese aspecto, necesitaba gente que de verdad lo quisiera y protegiese para calmarse cuando tenía pesadillas, era como tranquilizante la sensación de protección para el pequeño. Automáticamente se calmo en brazos de su otro Padre. Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír mirando la escena al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Qué paso con el… el… primero?— pregunto Remus tragando saliva, se imaginaba lo peor.

—Bueno en esos tres años… ¿Recuerdas que a mediados nos juntamos y bueno… tuvimos una pequeña reconciliación?— Remus y Lily asintieron —de allí nació él o ella—

—Pero…— se escucho a James —¿Cómo olvidas que tuviste un hijo?— Remus le lanzo una mirada a Sirius.

—Hay entra la cosa… al parecer en el momento del parto me morí y me revivieron, el asunto es que no estaba capacitado debido a mi estado para cuidarlo y mucho menos ya que no recordaba lo de un año atrás—

—Por eso volviste a meterte con cualquiera— Sirius asintió avergonzado de lo que dijo Remus. Era verdad, no recordaba la reconciliación así que pensó que seguían enojados, razón por la cual se metió con quien tuviese adelante para sacar celos a Remus, pero nada después de eso fue igual. Ahora entendía la razón.

—¿Dónde está ahora?— pregunto Lily.

—Aquí— dijo Sirius, en eso se escucho una aparición en la sala. Todos excepto Remus que caminaba con su hijo en brazos, corrieron a ver quien llego.

**+++++++WolfStar+++++++ **

Alex estornudaba, no entendía porque de su antiguo Orfanato la llamaron para que acudiera a casa de los Potters. Escucho pasos y vio aparecer por la puerta a Sirius y al matrimonio Potter.

—Black apareciste, espero que vengas a ver a Remus… a estado terrible estos meses— comento con un escalofrió al recordar lo vivido.

—¿Es tu hija?— pregunto James. Sirius asintió.

—Tiene lógica, pelo negro, morena y ojos cafés como deberían ser los de Remus— James y Sirius alzaron una ceja, no sabían esa parte.

—Lily tiene razón, mis Padres tiene esos ojos pero el lobo te los deja en ámbar y dorado— Remus observo al pequeño y con mucho cuidado le abrió un poco el ojito, los tenia grises. Un suspiro de alivio le nació del interior.

Sirius recordó las palabras de cuando conoció a Alex _'…perfecta para quitarle a su Moony' _pues si era perfecta y si quería a Moony era válido, tenía sangre Black… MIERDA EL INCESTO.

—Sirius— advirtió Remus que conocía su pareja.

—¿Pueden explicarme?— pidió Alex.

Y así entre James, Lily, Remus y Sirius le explicaron todo a Alex, quien en un principio no lo creyó pero cuando dijeron que tenía un hermanito, acepto llevar el apellido. Lupin Black. No fue malo salir del Orfanato sin uno, ahora tenia y el de ambos Padres, literalmente. La llapa era su hermanito, una ternurita, literalmente.

_**FIN...**_

* * *

y que tal?... se que no se compara con la otra... pero queriiiiia un Mpreg de Sirius... x3  
fue el motivante(?) ... tal vez... si mi persona adora los mpreg... /*/aunque no se muy bien como hacerlos/*/ (QUE MENTIRA MAS GRANDE! Tengo una Long-Fic guardado y en proceso de Alfas y Omegas... e.e creo que sabrán quien tendría los cachorros en esa historia e.e)

Gracias a las personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer **;)** ... y que les pareció?... acepto criticas (solo no me maten plix! ^-^U)


End file.
